A Time For Hope
by Glittering Moonlight
Summary: Nineteen years after the second wizarding war, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger's eleven-year-old son, Scorpius, meets Rose Weasley. They hate each other, with Albus trying to pull them together to become friends. They soon find they aren't so different, but will Ron Weasley get in the way?
1. Thinking Back and Revealing Secrets

It was nineteen years after the second wizarding war. The Malfoys no longer held so much power, and Muggle-borns weren't treated as harshly. Scorpius Malfoy, Draco's son, was to live through a hard time. Many wizards and witches detested the Malfoys for being Death Eaters. Scorpius had no idea about that; Draco had kept things like that from him. Draco sighed. It was a matter of differences. Most of the wizarding world had no idea his mother, Narcissa, was the reason Potter had killed the Dark Lord.

No one but Hermione knew Draco's deepest secret: he loved Hermione Granger. No one knew that he didn't want to be a Death Eater; Lord Voldemort had forced him. But whatever he said, no one cared. No one listened to him, they all thought he was a cruel, heartless _Death Eater_. Hermione had broken his heart in their third-year when she had punched him. Yet Hermione still wanted to marry him. Yet, she agreed to turn down Weasley for him. So, they had both moved to the United States, where no one knew them and they could live in peace.

But, McGonagall still sent Scorpius a letter to Hogwarts. Where Potter's children would be, where the Weasel's children would be. Where he would be hated because of his ancestors' actions. Where everyone would shun him. Scorpius didn't deserve that; he deserved better. Hermione still sent letters to her friends, but she didn't tell them who she married (or so Draco thought). Goyle was somewhere in Australia, hiding from the Aurors. Blaise and Nott kept in touch with Draco, and assured him he wasn't wanted by the Ministry.

Yet no one knew where Hermione Granger was. No one cared. As long as Potter got all the press, no one cared where Hermione was. They all thought she had maybe died or just ran off to Poland. Draco snorted. Potter, Weasley, and Granger. The Golden Trio. How he had hated them, but loved her. How Scorpius was to live through a difficult life just because of him and his father. Draco suddenly burst into tears. Not loud, noisy, big baby tears, but quiet, sad, and adult tears. "Draco?" Hermione crept in silently.

"Hermione, what if Potter's children and Weasley's children spread rumors about Scorpius?"  
"Draco, I'm sure they won't. I'll let them know."

"But, they don't know who you married, do they?"  
"Oh, yes they do. Harry has accepted the fact. Ron is still recovering. But, hey! He cheated on me!" Hermione recalled the point when Ron had cheated on her with Lavender. Those two had even married! Hermione shook her head with disgust.  
Hermione and Draco suddenly stopped their conversation.  
"Mum, dad? What are you talking about?" Scorpius asked, coming into the room.  
"Dear, you are to go to Hogwarts. We need to tell you something," Hermione begged Draco with her eyes. She felt that Scorpius really needed to know the truth. Draco nodded and avoided his son's eyes. Hermione began the long tale about their past.

"Daddy? Is it true?" Scorpius asked.  
"Yes, I'm afraid so," Draco sighed and lifted up his left sleeve, "You see, Scorpius? My Dark Mark. The thing I hate the most." The Dark Mark was barely visible, but you could still make out the snake and skull tattoo-like mark.  
"Then why did you get it?" Scorpius asked innocently.  
"Because the Dark Lord forced me to. Because my father had failed him. because the Dark Lord wanted revenge," Draco sighed and covered his left arm again. "You see why you will be shunned? You see why we fear going back to England?"  
Scorpius nodded. "But how come grandad is in Azkaban and you are not?"  
"Your grandmother lied to the Dark Lord. Said Potter was dead. Us two were safe from Azkaban because we barely did any harm. But grandad did plenty of harm."  
"I think that is enough, Draco. Time for bed, Scorpius!" Hermione tried to sound excited, but just couldn't.

A/N: I have been working on this story over the holidays. What do you think? Read and review, please! :)


	2. Diagon Alley

"Ooh, daddy! I love England!" Scorpius exclaimed. Yes, the Malfoys had moved back.  
"Okay, son. We are going to Gringotts first," Draco mumbled, not wanting the attention of the many witches and wizards passing by. They were all giving him dirty looks.  
"Mum, look! Isn't that Ron you keep mentioning? And isn't that Harry Potter? Mum, dad!" Scorpius was beginning to get excited. Hermione led Scorpius over to Ron and Harry.  
"Hello Harry and Ronald," she greeted.  
"Hi Hermione! I see ferret-face is over there," Harry greeted back, forgetting for a moment about the truce he had made with Draco.  
"Harry!" Hermione glared.  
"Oh, um, I meant, hi Draco," Harry corrected himself.  
Ron, who hadn't made a single pact with Malfoy, said viciously, "Oh, and look! Little Scorpius over there! Rosie, make sure you beat him in everything!"  
"Seriously, Ronald. Get over it." Hermione made a face.  
"Weasley, I bet your little Rosie will never beat my Scorpius. Ha! He has his mother's brains and my looks. He'll rock Hogwarts!" Draco jumped into the conversation.  
"Okay. But really? Can't you get over your differences?" Harry asked, glaring at Ron and Draco.  
"Of course _I_ can, but Weasley just can't."  
And with that, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and led her away from them. Hermione knew that Draco had had enough.

"Scorpius, dear? Do you have everything?" Hermione asked anxiously. She checked the acceptance letter.

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags.

Books

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

"Well, it looks like Scorpius has everything. Scorpius, would you like an owl, cat, or toad?" Hermione asked.  
"Mum, I would like a owl. That one, please!" Scorpius pointed at a great snowy owl. Hermione nodded and bought it for him. Draco rolled his eyes and walked over to Blaise, whom had just walked out of the Quidditch store with his son.

"Hey, Zabini!" he greeted.  
"Malfoy, it's been a long time! Moved back, eh?" Blaise chuckled. "Pansy would like to say hi."  
"Oh, well, we never really cared about her, did we?" Draco smirked. "Oh, look! Hermione and Scorpius are done! Hermione! Here!"  
"Hello, Blaise," Hermione greeted stiffly.  
"Well, see you at Platform 9 ¾! Scorpius better be in Slytherin!" Blaise joked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Read and review! Please, please, please review!**


	3. Meeting Albus and Rose

"Bye, Scorpius! We'll write everyday!" Hermione kissed her son good-bye. "Have a wonderful time!"  
"Okay, mum! See you at Christmas!" Scorpius waved and boarded the train. Hermione and Draco apparated to the Malfoy Manor, where Draco had grown up.  
Scorpius walked around, looking for a compartment to sit in. The only one with space held Rose Weasley and Albus Potter, both looking nervous.

"Hi, I'm Scorpius Malfoy," he greeted.  
"Hello, I'm Rose Weasley, and he is Albus Potter," Rose answered.  
"Oh. My mother mentioned you guys before," Scorpius mumbled.  
"Oh? Who is your mother?" Albus asked.  
"Hermione. I think your parents are friends of hers," Scorpius replied.  
"Oh! My dad is Ron and his dad is Harry Potter!" Rose exclaimed.  
"Wait...so you don't hate me for being a Malfoy?" Scorpius wondered.  
"Well, dad said I should." Rose was confused. She remembered her father's words: _Don't you dare befriend a Malfoy!_ Uh-oh. Was she befriending him?  
"Al, let's go. We don't want to be with a Malfoy!" Rose sneered. Scorpius was slightly taken back by her change of attitude.  
"No, Rose. I haven't talked to him yet. Mum and dad said not to be prejudiced," Albus replied, rolling his eyes.  
"Whatever," Rose walked out.

"So, Scorpius, who is your father?" Albus asked.  
"Draco Malfoy. He used to be a Death Eater, and he didn't really like it," Scorpius shuddered.  
"Oh. Sorry for my cousin's attitude. Uncle Ron is just so prejudiced. He even expected me to keep up with the Weasley VS Malfoy tradition! I am related to the Weasleys, but I am a Potter," Albus rambled.  
"I see," Scorpius said, and they both fell silent for the rest of the ride.

Scorpius was quite confused. How could his mother's friends hate his father? He would have to ask them. His father expected him to be in Slytherin, and his mother Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. He sighed and changed into his Hogwarts robe.

"First-years this way! Don't be shy! FIrst years over here!" Hagrid yelled. Scorpius hurried over.  
"Ah! You must be Hermione's son." Hagrid beamed.  
"Hello, Hagrid!" Rose and Albus chimed.  
"Hi, Rose, Albus."

They all boarded the boats, which took forever. Scorpius ended up with Rose, Albus, and some other kid.

**A/N: Please review! I'm only asking for at least three! :)**


	4. The Sorting

Professor Longbottom, a friend of Hermione's, gave a description of the Sorting and disappeared. Scorpius, alone, stood in the large pack of first-years.  
"We are ready for you now!" Longbottom said.  
The first-years shuffled into the Great Hall, where all eyes were on them.

"Alright. I'll place the Sorting Hat on your head, and it will choose which you are in."  
After quite a few students, Professor Longbottom called out, "Malfoy, Scorpius!"  
Scorpius walked to the stool and sat. Longbottom dropped the hat on his head.  
"Hmm, plenty of courage..yes...and a thirst for knowledge...cunning..and intelligent. Slytherin or Ravenclaw? Where shall I put you?" The Sorting Hat wondered.  
"Anything, anything!"  
"Alright...RAVENCLAW!"  
The Ravenclaw table clapped hesitantly. They weren't sure if they were supposed to be happy. After all, this was a Malfoy. They were followed by the Hufflepuffs, the Gryffindors, and finally, after much gaping, the Slytherins. They had expected Scorpius _Malfoy_ to be in Slytherin. Scorpius walked, with legs of jelly, to the Ravenclaw table, where barely anyone was cheering.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat yelled. Scorpius turned around to see who it was. _Weasley? Rose Weasley?_ Scorpius was indeed confused. _A Weasley in Slytherin?_ He couldn't have been more shocked. _I guess that's how it was with me_. The Slytherin table started to clap somewhat lazily, followed by the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and the Gryffindors. The Gryffindors, especially James Potter, looked comical. They were merely gaping, sputtering, or glaring. Scorpius laughed.  
"What is so funny?" a boy next to him asked. Scorpius turned around and found a black-haired, green-eyed boy.  
"The looks on the Gryffindor's faces. Hey, aren't you Albus Potter?" Scorpius merely raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Yeah. Oh. I didn't think it was that funny..." Albus mumbled, "Oh, and who are you?"  
"My name is-" Scorpius started to answer.  
"Oh, wait. I'll just guess. Hmm, pale skin, white-blond hair, air of superiority, chocolate brown eyes, I'd say you are Scorpius Malfoy, yes? And you're parents are probably Draco and Hermione?"  
"Well, yeah." Scorpius admitted. Scorpius felt the kid knew a bit too much about his parents, but let it go.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I request at least three reviews! :)**


	5. Potions and Sharing Information

"Ah! You must be Scorpius Malfoy! Here's an invitation for the party!" Professor Slughorn beamed at Scorpius.  
"And I take you are Albus Potter? Welcome, welcome! Here's an invitation!" Slughorn said.  
"And look! Rose Weasley! Here's an invitation!"  
Scorpius, Albus, and Rose each took an invitation. Scorpius and Albus shared a look, while Rose refused to look at Scorpius. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

Professor Slughorn pointed to a potion. "What is this potion?"  
Scorpius and Rose both raised their hands. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"  
"That potion is Polyjuice Potion." Scorpius smirked at Rose, who looked defeated.  
"And this potion?" Professor Slughorn asked, pointing at a clear, odorless potion.  
Rose and Scorpius both raised their hands and glared at each other.  
"Yes, Miss Weasley?"  
"Amortentia?" Rose guessed.  
"Incorrect. Mr. Malfoy?"  
"Veritaserum. Used to force the truth out of someone," Scorpius answered, beaming.  
"Correct!" Slughorn beamed, "And this one?"  
"That one is Amortentia. It smells different to everyone, depending on what attracts them."  
"Yes! You certainly have your mother's brains! Thirty well-earned points to Ravenclaw!" Slughorn praised.

"Sir, you haven't told us what that potion is!" Albus pointed at the shiny black cauldron on Slughorn's desk.  
"Ah! Certainly. I take that Mr. Malfoy knows?"  
"That's Felix Felicis! It's liquid luck!" Scorpius exclaimed, sounding very much like his mother back in her school days.  
"Correct! And _that_ is what I am offering as a prize! The person who brews the best cure for boils from page 38 of your books shall win one small bottle of Felix!"

Everyone immediately got to work. The Slytherins were working vigorously, while the Ravenclaws rolled their eyes at them and made their potions carefully. They stirred and chopped; poured and smashed. Scorpius and Albus shared a look and rolled their eyes at Rose, who was working feverishly. Scorpius and Albus got to work.

"Alright! Time's up!" Slughorn yelled. He walked around, taking note of everyone's potions. He nodded slightly at Rose's potion, which was almost done, skipped over Albus's licorice-like potion, and stopped at Scorpius.  
"The clear winner!" Slughorn called out, inspecting Scorpius's one-ingredient-away-from-finishing potion. Rose glared at Scorpius.  
"Here's little Felix, as promised," Slughorn handed the bottle to Scorpius. Albus widened his eyes.  
"How did you do that?" he asked.  
"I followed the instructions," Scorpius replied, surprised.  
"Oh," Albus said, clearly disappointed. Rose was evidently eavesdropping.

"Father says that I got my mother's brains," Scorpius mused to Albus.  
"Oh! My father says your father was _especially_ rude to him when he was our age!" Albus exclaimed.  
"Really?" Scorpius asked, surprised.  
"Oh, yes! You see, Mother was _quite_ rude to your father," Albus replied, snuggling under his blanket, "Good night."  
"Good night."

**A/N: I know that the Potions part was like the class in Harry's sixth year, but I just wanted to show how Scorpius was smart for his age.**


	6. The Slug Club and Revealing Secrets

"Welcome, welcome!" Professor Slughorn greeted the students he had invited.  
Rose, Albus, Scorpius, James, Lorcan Scamander, and Lysander Scamander. Apparently, Slughorn was interested in Lorcan and Lysander because they were the great-grandsons of Newt Scamander, and the sons of Luna Lovegood.  
"Pheasant, anyone?" Lysander and Lorcan nodded and they both grabbed a pheasant.  
"So, Lorcan, your great-grandfather is Newt Scamander, correct?" Slughorn asked.  
"Yes, he is the author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them," Lorcan answered, his mouth full of pheasant.  
"Sorry?" Slughorn looked a bit confused.  
Lysander snorted, "He said, 'Yes, he is the author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'."  
"Ah! Yes, yes indeed. And your mother? Luna Lovegood, correct? The fantastic Ravenclaw girl with abnormal views!"  
"Um, sure," Lysander replied, confused about the 'abnormal views' part.  
"Ah, yes! She believed Crumple-Horned Snorkacks were real. But, she was a close friend of the Potters."  
"Oh, yeah! She is famous!" Lorcan responded.

"Now, Rose Weasley! Daughter of Mr. Ronald Weasley, yes?"  
"Of course, sir, of course!" Rose exclaimed, clearing trying to suck up to Slughorn.  
"I'm quite sure your father wasn't all that pleased about you being in Slytherin!" Slughorn commented.  
"Yes, he even sent me a Howler! But I do like Slytherin, sir," Rose looked pretty happy. However, those who knew her closely could tell she was lying.  
"Of course you do!" Slughorn replied, "And Albus, m'dear!"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"You father is Harry Potter, correct?"  
"Yes," Albus replied.  
"And James, m'boy! Welcome back!"  
"Yes, Professor, yes!" James beamed. It was suddenly pretty obvious that James and "Old Sluggy" had had an absolutely spectacular time in the "Slug Club" the year before.  
"James, Albus, what was that about-?" Slughorn was cut off by a rapid knocking on his office door.  
"Yes?"  
The Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, walked in. "Ah, I request Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, no, not James, Albus, and Miss Weasley."  
"Bummer! Well, you might as well leave," Slughorn looked sad at having three of his members leave in the meeting of the club.  
McGonagall, Albus, Scorpius, and Rose shuffled out of the office. Well, the three kids shuffled, and Professor McGonagall walked.

"Now, you three, I have received quite a few messages from your parents," she stated, and turned to Rose. "Now, Miss Weasley, I know you aren't happy about being in Slytherin, and neither is your father, but live with it."  
"Mr. Potter, although I do regret you weren't Sorted into Gryffindor, Ravenclaw is also quite suitable. Your father wanted me to let you know that you shouldn't prejudice yourself against others."  
"Mr. Malfoy. I expected you to be in Slytherin, but come to think of it, you aren't that much like your father. It seems you have only inherited his looks, but you are quite like your mother."  
"Uh...okay?" Scorpius, Albus, and Rose all said.  
"You are now dismissed."

The three-some walked out of the Headmistress's study. It was quite a sight. Two boys, arm in arm, walking in front of a girl. One boy was extremely handsome, with slick white-blond hair, chocolate brown eyes (just about the only thing he inherited from his mother), and a good posture. The other was the spitting image of his father, Harry Potter. He had unruly black hair and sparkling bright green eyes. Those who had known their parents would have been quite surprised to see them together.

The girl, she was muttering curse words and glaring at the two boys walking in front of her. Despite her Slytherin robes, she looked very much like a Weasley. Fiery red hair, chocolate brown eyes, and an air of superiority (not that much like a Weasley). The raven-haired boy turned around. "Rose, what in Merlin's saggy pants are you doing?" He scolded, sounding very much like his mother.  
"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about how you are associating with a Malfoy!" Rose spat out the word 'Malfoy' like it hurt her to say it.  
"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" Albus threatened.  
"I am going to tell Father! He will be very disappointed in you!" Rose threatened.  
"Yeah, right! He's isn't even my father!" Albus groaned. "However, you are going to do NOTHING, absolutely nothing, to my friendship with Scorpius, hear? Just leave us alone." And with that, Albus, followed by Scorpius, marched away toward the Ravenclaw tower.

"Man, your cousin sure is the devil!" Scorpius marveled.  
"Yup. I can't believe she would still believe the Malfoys were evil!"  
"What? Evil? What are you talking about?" Scorpius asked.  
"You don't know?" Scorpius shook his head.  
"Well, apparently, your father was cruel to mine. Your father was a Death Eater. Well, most of your family were Death Eaters."

After the long and surprising story, Scorpius understood.****

A/N: Finally a long and noteworthy chapter! Please review!


	7. Letters

**A/N: **_**Italics=Letter**_  
(MALFOY MANOR)  
Hermione was worried. She hadn't heard from Scorpius for what? A week? And the last letter hadn't had any information whatsoever about what house he had been sorted into. Scorpius wasn't the type of boy who suddenly stopped communicating with his parents. In fact, he was the complete opposite. He was a caring, loving child, quite unlike his father in his school years. Scorpius loved to be in his parents' company, and hated it when he lost touch with them.

Hermione knew the only reason he would keep quiet was he was afraid his father would be mad at him for something. _But what?_ Hermione knew it was something that had to do with school. Something Draco wouldn't like...something...like not getting Sorted into Slytherin?

Hermione knew Scorpius just needed to know his father wouldn't get mad. Hermione wrote a letter and sent the family owl out.  
(HOGWARTS)  
Scorpius wasn't one to get letters. His parents had stopped writing him when he had stopped writing them. So why was the family owl sitting in front of him, with a letter on its leg? He hoped it wasn't from his father...

Scorpius, after much hesitation, took the letter off the owl's leg. The owl was quite annoyed but stayed put, probably wanting some treats. Scorpius, with trembling hands, opened the letter. He was relieved to see his mother's neat handwriting instead of his father's scrawly one.

_Scorpius dear,_  
_Why haven't you been writing? Your father and I have been really worried. While, we're at it, what house are you in? We are quite interested in knowing!_

_I made your father promise to not get mad at you if you're not in Slytherin. However, I do want to know what is going on. How are you getting along with Rosie and Albus?_

_Love,_  
_Mother_

Scorpius sighed. He wasn't sure if Mother really meant that... Scorpius had no choice; he had to write. He picked up a quill and started to scribble.

_Mother,_  
_I'm in Ravenclaw house with Albus. Rose is in Slytherin. Professor Slughorn invited us to his club! I haven't been writing because I didn't have time._

_Albus is my best friend, while Rose is my enemy. Did you know Rose refuses to look at me?_

_Scorpius_

Scorpius gave the letter to his owl, and told it to give the letter to Mother. The owl took off gracefully.

Scorpius was surprised to find his mother's personal owl arrive half an hour later.

_Scorpius,_  
_Good! I've told Ron so many times, but he just won't let go of the old Weasley tradition of hating Malfoys._  
_Your father says "Good Job" on getting in Ravenclaw, but I think he would have been happier if you were in Slytherin._  
_Oh yes! In my sixth year, I was in the Slug Club! Your father wasn't. _

_Thank goodness! I thought no one would want to be your friend! Tell Albus I said Hi._  
_I knew Rose would act like that. Your father and I have decided to send you a package of sweets to congratulate you!_

_Love,_  
_Mother_

Sure enough, the family owl flew in just when Scorpius finished, carrying a large package of sweets.  
Scorpius smiled. Maybe life isn't so bad after all. He did have to write back though.

_Mother,_  
_Really? I never knew that. So, does that mean Mr. Weasley hates you now, because you are a Malfoy by marriage?_

_Albus is eyeing my package of sweets. I think I'll share with him._

_Scorpius_

Scorpius tied the letter onto the family owl's leg, and sent both of the owls off. Seconds later, his own owl returned.

_Scorpius,_  
_I cannot be even more disappointed. RAVENCLAW? But not Slytherin? I am very disappointed. But your mother feels that it doesn't matter. You have broken the Malfoy tradition, son._

_Did you enjoy the sweets?_

_Father_

Scorpius sighed. He knew his father would be angry. He also knew he had to reply.

_Father,_  
_Oh, sorry. But the Sorting Hat was stuck between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I have?_

_Yes, I did. Albus ate some, too._

_Scorpius_

Just as Scorpius sent the letter, another owl arrived. _How much information does my mother want to tell me, anyway?_

_Scorpius,_  
_No, Ron does not hate me, because apparently I'm not a Malfoy to him. According to him, being a Malfoy means you have to have white-blonde hair._

_Okay. Share with him. I'll pack more next time._

_Love,_  
_Mother_

Scorpius rolled his eyes. Apparently, Mr. Weasley doesn't hate Mother.

_Mother,_  
_Does that mean he was still in love with you?_

_I already did, although he ate most of it._

_Scorpius_

Scorpius sent the letter off and went to bed. He was quite angry though. _Who cares which House I'm in?_ he thought angrily.

**A/N: Letters are awesome! Scorpius and his parents finally communicate! :)**** So, review! Any constructive criticism is welcomed, while flames are not.**


	8. The Apparent Changes in Rose

Albus was annoyed, quite annoyed indeed. First of all, his cousin wasn't speaking to him because he was being a 'Ravenclaw Prat' and wasn't being prejudiced. Secondly, Scorpius seemed to hate Rose as much as Rose hated him, so he was extremely fed up with both of them. If he had a row with Scorpius, Rose would sidle up to Albus and talk animatedly about 'mudbloods'. Albus had absolutely no idea when Rose started to call Muggle-Borns 'mudbloods'. Albus would then brush past her and ignore her protests. It was that he was ignored by both of his friends.

Albus was also confused. When he had met Scorpius on the train, he had expected Scorpius to stick his nose in the air and saunter out. Alas, Scorpius had instead sat down next to him and started a conversation. Meanwhile, Rose was still a mystery. When they were younger, she never acted the way she did now. Albus was sure that Rose was even starting to agree with all the other Slytherins! He had proof: whenever Rosie passed a muggle-born in the halls, she would either ignore the kids or taunt them. When Rose passed a Gryffindor, she taunted them. When Rose was with Half-Bloods like him, she would talk to him like he was kind of stupid and second-class.

At the moment, Rose was ignoring him like she normally did and was instead hanging out with her Slytherin best buds. Scorpius was talking to Slughorn about Potions. And Albus was just sitting on his bed, staring into space, thinking.

A moment later, Scorpius stormed in, fuming. "This little Gryffindor brat blocked my way here!"  
"What?" Albus asked.  
"Oh, shut up!" Scorpius snapped, muttering curse words under his breath.  
Albus was starting to get very confused. He shrugged and went to sleep.

"Yo, Potter!" Rose shouted loudly, stretching every syllable as if Albus didn't understand, "Cccooommmeeee ooovvveeerrr hhheeerrrrreee!"  
"Kay, whatever," Albus muttered, "WHAT?"  
"As I was saying," Rose completely ignored him, "My dear cousin there is a bit deaf, and he is a blood traitor!" Rose had whispered the last part.  
"Ohmagawd!" Pansy Parkinson II screamed, "I knew it was something like that!"  
Lowering her voice, Rose whispered, "Guys, the mudbloods will learn their lesson, and the halfys will know who the bosses are!" The Slytherins fist-bumped and cackled. Albus, horrified, backed away.

"Scorpius, Scorpius!" Albus rushed over. "Rose and the other Slytherins are—"  
"I don't need to hear," Scorpius turned away, his face contorted with hatred.  
"Wha—?" Albus was once again confused.  
Albus had instead sought the help of his brother. "James, Rose is so, so, Slytherinized!"  
"Yes, and what is it you want to tell me?"  
"One, Rose called me 'Potter'," Albus explained.  
"Go on."  
"Two, she was saying 'mudblood'."  
"Okay?"  
"Three, she said she was going to 'teach the mudbloods a lesson and show the halfys who the bosses are'!" "And no, I'm not calling the muggle-borns the M-word, I'm just quoting Rose."  
"Alright. I'm guessing she has unlocked her evil, Slytherin side."  
"But from where?" Albus wailed.  
"Probably from her mother. I heard she was almost sorted into Slytherin!"  
"Wow! I gotta go now!" Albus backed out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Albus was lonely. Scorpius was ignoring him. Rose had changed. James was in Gryffindor. Father and Mother weren't at Hogwarts. Professor Longbottom wasn't all that helpful. Albus decided he wanted to get Scorpius back, stat.

"Scorpius? Scorpius? I really have to tell you something!" Albus cried. Scorpius ignored him and continued to do his homework. Albus sighed. He decided that he would write to his parents instead.

_Mum,_  
_Scorpius isn't speaking to me, and Rose is acting weird. She called me 'Potter', and she said the M-word to the Slytherins!_

_What shall I do? Why isn't Scorpius talking to me?_

_Albus Severus Potter_

Albus decided to send a letter to his father as well.

_Dad,_  
_Does Mr. Weasley support the M-Word saying? Because Rose used that word. And she called me Potter._  
_Scorpius isn't speaking to me! :(_

_Albus_

Albus sent off both letters with his owl, and once again tried to get Scorpius to talk to him. No luck.

Meanwhile, Rose was crying softly in her bed. She didn't like Slytherin. She didn't like how her housemates expected her to behave. They even expected her to say the M-word, ignore her cousins, and overall, be stupid. And Albus had probably already told his parents about her. She had to act differently, which she hated. Albus was probably mad at her and was confused about how she was acting.

Rose, however, still hated Scorpius Malfoy. You couldn't change that. They barely even knew each other, yet they hated each other, for some unknown reason.

**A/N: Well, that's all! Review! Oh, and to clear up some confusion, Rose is acting like that because she is under pressure, and although things have changed, I'm making it a bit AU. Like, the Slytherins still say _mudblood_ in private.**


	9. The Real Rose

**A/N: Focused mainly on Rose.**

Rose was the center of attention in the Slytherin house. Everyone could sense that she was...different, say. First of all, she was a Weasley. No, Rose was not ashamed of being a Weasley; it was just that the name 'Weasley' didn't give her a good reputation in Slytherin. Second, she wasn't a _bit _like the other Slytherins. True, she acted like she was the leader, but that was for a bet. She also hated the M-Word, and she thought it was banned, but whatever... Third, after the private bet, she was different, which drew the attention of even more people.

Rose needed the truth to shine. She didn't care if the Slytherins shunned her; she needed real friends. Like perhaps Albus and James, maybe even Scorpius? Or Lysander and Lorcan. Not any of the Slytherins. Rose hoped Headmistress McGonagall would agree to let her re-sort. She probably wouldn't…

Scratch that. She was not going to be friends with a Malfoy, thank you very much. She hoped that Al had not told her aunt and uncle about her, or she would be in big trouble...

Her mother, Lavender Brown, had divorced with her father, Ronald Weasley. Rose lived with her dad, and Hugo lived with his mother. (**I just made that up because I just don't like Lav and Ron.**) Her father was a typical father: overprotective, homework-thrusting, and a filthy hypocrite. You see, Rose's father expected Rose to get good grades when he himself barely _passed_anything in school if it hadn't been for Mrs. Malfoy. But then, Father referred to Mrs. Malfoy as Mrs. Granger in front of Rose.

Rose had satisfied her father until the Sorting, of course. She had not befriended Malfoy, and she had gotten the best grades possible in Muggle school. She had been a 'good role model' for her brother, and she had not complained about the divorce. Yet, her father was mad at her. Mad at her. For what? For getting sorted into Slytherin, of course. What else?

On the contrary, Rose had never satisfied her mother. Her mother was full of secrets. She had been dating a man when she was already married to Rose's father. She had gone to strip clubs and come back drunk. And she had tried to poison Rose. Well, she was drunk at the moment. Rose's mother expected her to dress all fashionably and be the stupidest person ever. Rose wasn't that type of person. You could call Rose a semi-bookworm. Rose did like dressing like others, so she did dress fashionably, but not in her mother's sense. Her mother expected her to wear a tank top and ripped jeans in the _middle of winter_. Yes, the middle of winter. Rose had defied her by wearing a cozy jacket and black skinny jeans. This, of course, made her mother furious.

Now, Rose couldn't possibly just sit around thinking, could she? She was actually pretending to 'plan how to throw the blood traitors off'. At least, according to Pansy Parkinson II. No, not the pretending part. The throwing blood traitors off part. Rose had to give a progress report every day, which annoyed her to all ends. Most of the time Rose just doodled and thought about life in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Those were probably much better than _this_.

* * *

**A/N: A chapter about what Rose really is like and how I describe how much I hate Ron and Lavender. Oh, and Pansy Parkinson II is just a Slytherin whom I made up. No one knows what Pansy named her child... I know this is short. Let's say the bet is between Hugo and Rose, alright?  
**


End file.
